


forget-me-not

by lambmaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Pining, Reader is a nurse who owns an apothecary, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Vignettes, and some level of peace, autistic coded reader as well, because erwin deserves happiness, but set b4 104th squad joins the corps, reader is black/poc coded, s l i g h t ooc i'm adjusting to writing erwin, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambmaid/pseuds/lambmaid
Summary: Seeking a cost-effective solution the the Survey Corps' desperate need for medics, Erwin Smith finds himself in the company of a quiet young nurse, who runs a shabby apothecary in Trost. Persuasion has always been a gift of Erwin's, and slowly but surely, he sees fit to win over your loyalty. It seems almost ironic, that you'd win his heart in turn.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	forget-me-not

The apothecary was your pride and joy.

Sure, it was a bit overgrown and shabby, the herbs and weeds in your garden almost covering your porch, and the shoddy wooden sign off the awning above your door could fall off at any moment, but it was yours, and nothing would change that. 

Your body stirred on your plush bed, practically drowning in the near-deadly amount of blankets and pillows you nest in. A soft hum left your lips as you mulled over today's schedule in your mind; _stretch, freshen up, dress, tend to the garden, pull milkweed for today's client..._ Lips curled into a gleeful grin, you slid off your bed and onto the floor. 

_Finally, a calm day._

Stretching as you rose, you went about your morning routine, washing up, and dressing yourself in a white blouse, pulling a flowy green skirt up to your waist. As a nurse, your days were normally filled with squealing children who hurt themselves during horseplay, or the elderly who have fallen ill. If your last employer hadn't gone missing, surely you would be much less tense. You ponder this for a brief moment, tying your boots on, and reaching for the pink crocheted shawl you wore to keep warm. The doctor was reclusive, but so were you. It is odd to imagine such a person to vanish off into the night. 

You shook your head. _Now's not the time._

The stairs creak ever so slightly as you walk down to the medicine filled room, and you glide your fingers across your exam table as you walk past. Yes, the apothecary was your pride and joy, and you were happy to have a day mostly to yourself; or so you thought, as the door flung open, ringing your bell, and crushing your hopes and dreams. 

Okay, maybe not crushing your hopes and dreams, but still. 

The intruder stopped once he saw you and peered at you, probably trying to identify you. Involuntarily, you shuddered. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. 

"Pardon my intrusion, but, am I safe to presume you are the owner of this... establishment?" 

You snorted. _At least he's polite about the shabby hut._

His smile grew. "I see," he says, stepping towards you. You step back, and scurry to open your windows, and turn towards him. You nodded to yourself, you could see him much better. Donning a green cloak with an impeccable Wings of Freedom emblem, stood a tall blonde man. Military personnel, Survey Corps no less. You studied his face. _Oh._ That's right. You haven't really said a word to him, have you? 

"Pardon my manners, sir," you stated, shifting your eyes to the side, "may I ask your name and your reason as to why you have come in? I don't believe I have you on my schedule." Today was marked down for a Miss Therese, aged seventy. Definitely not this guy. 

"Erwin Smith. Commander of the Survey Corps," he nods. Your eyes widen slightly, mostly in confusion, but you muster up the will to respond, gaze still shifted away from him. 

"(Name.) As for my second question?" 

"Of course," he obliges, shifting a bit in an effort to meet your eyes. "The Survey Corps is seeking medical specialists to recruit," he muses, trying to gauge your reaction, which seems to stay neutral.

"To be quite honest, we have had no doctors state their interest in joining, despite our search broadening from Wall Maria to Wall Sina. My men have searched Trost before, but it seems one candidate has slipped our minds," Erwin continues, "Perhaps being hidden behind a vast garden." 

"Military training is not required, but you will have to familiarize yourself with ODM gear." 

Your hands fumble with your shawl, and you chew your bottom lip, listening to his spiel. For the first time since his entering, you meet his gaze. His blue eyes bore into yours, much to your discomfort, but you held onto this moment. Erwin makes a mental note of the way your face held the sunrise, and how the faint scent of rosemary wafts toward him the closer he gets to you.  
  


Erwin's breathing hitches. He swallows, and continues, "We need a medic, terribly. I must be forward and say this may cost your life, but if you could consider..." 

He salutes you, the light streaming from your window highlighting his handsome features. 

"The Survey Corps would be honored to have such a valuable asset." 

You puff out your cheeks. It's impossible to say no to that. The Commander himself, practically groveling (not really, but in your head, this is close enough) for your assistance. Your thoughts go from the apothecary, to your former doctor, to the world outside the walls, to the Commander seemingly stagnant in front of you. Before you gather the sense to decline, you reply. 

"Help me harvest the milkweed growing out front, and I'll work for you." 

* * *

The faint sounds of the beginning of the day filled your ears as you and the Commander filled your basket. People have begun opening shop, chickens were being fed, and children were ready for breakfast. The morning light illuminated your figure as you and the Commander worked. Erwin was mildly surprised at your willingness, and simple terms, but he had no room to complain. His eyes wander to your crouched form next to him. It certainly wouldn't hurt to have someone this... _appealing_ around the headquarters and barracks. 

He shakes his head, knowing much better than this. 

"I am not a doctor, you know," you say, breaking the prolonged yet comfortable silence, "I may not be as valuable as you need." Your eyes steadily shift towards his face, which has already turned to you. He nods.

"That may be so, but I must remind you that no one in their right mind is eager to have anything to do with us," Erwin states. You search his expression. _He's not kidding._ You figured as much, knowing about the Corps reputation as much as the next. Most people viewed it as a death trap. _Most_. You couldn't help but pity the Commander. You were never good socially, so it took a few more moments for you to think of a response, your hands fumbling with your shawl subconsciously. You inhaled and muttered, and your wild hair now obscuring your face from Erwin's vision was certainly not doing your low voice any favors. 

After a moment of contemplation, Erwin's hands hover above your head, lowering to caress the curls that covered your face, brushing past the strands and tilting your chin up so you would face him. 

"Say that again?" he murmured. Your hands shook, his voice was lower than before, and your lips parted. His hold on your face was gentle, ghost-like. You did not answer, and Erwin wondered if he had frightened you, and began to retract his hand, which seemed to have had a mind of its own as it lingered on your cheek for a second longer than his brain told him was necessary. The sweet aromas from this apothecary must be getting to him, he thought, but before he could excuse himself, you mimicked his former action, using your hands to bring him to face you. Your eyes determined, you spoke, 

"Chamomile salve can relieve muscle tension."

**Author's Note:**

> hii<3 this is my first fanfic. i'm doing my best to improve my writing. eventually i will expand on reader's backstory, but i intend for this to be mostly pining content. ty for reading :]  
> ++ also this is entirely self indulgent so,, reader is black/poc and autistic coded. enjoy !


End file.
